


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十六）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Relationships: HUN/TAO
Kudos: 5





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十六）

36

陆宇的脸瞬间肿了起来。  
吴世勋看都不看他一眼，抓住黄子韬的手臂拉着他就走，黄子韬却厌恶地甩开了他。  
这个明显抗拒的举动让吴世勋失望极了，他看着黄子韬，低声道，”有什么事先回家再说。”  
陆宇早就看吴世勋不顺眼，现在又平白无故地挨了这么一下，新仇旧恨一股脑地全涌了上来，狠狠地朝着他扑了过来，“你这个混蛋放开他！”  
吴世勋侧头避开他招呼上来的拳头，不耐烦地骂道，“你这还有完没完了？你眼瞎了是吗？韬韬从来就没喜欢过你，他不愿意和你走你没看见吗？这样缠着人不掉价吗？”  
“那他也不愿意和你走！“陆宇愤怒地朝着他攻击，像是要把所有的怨气都发泄出来似的，”我早就说过他不是你那个圈子里的人，你这种花花公子滥交成性外面那么多人可以选，你找谁不好，偏偏要粘着他，要不是你整天缠着他他能变成现在这样？”  
吴世勋的眼神冰冷得像是锋利的尖刀，朝着陆宇的小腿猛地一蹬，“他现在？他现在怎么了？你倒是给我说说？”  
黄子韬做梦都没想到有一天竟然会有两个男人为了他而当街扭打在一起，真是幼稚极了，可笑极了。  
他冷冷地看着纠缠在一起的两个人，头也不回地转身离开了。  
他沿着大路走了没多久，便听到后面传来匆匆的脚步声，有一辆的士正停靠在街边下客，黄子韬想也没想一头坐进了副驾驶，  
“师傅，麻烦开车。”他着急地说，急于摆脱后方追赶上来的人。  
可还是晚了一步，吴世勋在他快要关上车门前冲了上来卡住了车门，他面无表情地用力一拉，硬是将黄子韬从车里给拽了出来，把他抵在车身上。  
“你又发什么疯，这算什么意思！”  
“没什么意思，”黄子韬抬起眼直视着他，“我看你们两个打架打得挺开心的，不想搅了你们的兴致，行不行？”  
吴世勋嘴角露出轻蔑的笑，眼睛里带着森森寒意，“打架？他也配？他算个什么东西？”  
车门没有完全关上，冷风一个劲地往里灌，司机等在里面早就不耐烦了，“喂，我说你们到底乘不乘啊，乘的话就赶紧的，想聊天的话到别处去，别耽误我这做生意啊。”  
“乘！”  
“不乘！”  
两个人几乎是同时开了口。  
司机把空车牌又翻了上来，“你们俩是在耍我玩吧，到底怎么说？给个准话行不？”  
吴世勋的脸色越来越沉，头一低，对着驾驶座说道，“师傅，这车我们不坐了。我特地来接我男朋友，现在人是接到了，可他却要上别的男人的车，这道理说不过去吧。”  
司机正准备开口赶人，听见这回答后目瞪口呆，缓了几秒后才硬生生憋出一句，“我……操……”他看出这两小伙之间不对付，却没想到是这种关系。  
黄子韬愤怒地瞪着他，气得嘴唇都在颤抖。吴世勋看着他炸毛的样子心情却突然好了起来。路上的行人不算少，僵持在车门口的两个人吸引来了不少的目光，吴世勋把车门砰的一声关上，“车停在刚才那条小路，你看你是自己走还是要我抱你过去？”  
黄子韬知道吴世勋不是在开玩笑，他真做的出这种事，于是不再抗争，跟着他一起坐上了车。  
法拉利疾驶着快要拐过路口时，黄子韬突然瞥见地上趴着一个人。车开的很快，一闪而过，黄子韬没来得及看清，但看那样子似乎是陆宇。  
他转头，一脸震惊地望着吴世勋。  
吴世勋也瞧见了，知道他在担心什么，手伸过去覆上他的左手，安慰道，“没事的，我知道分寸的，没下狠手往他脏器上顶，就算疼也都是些皮外伤，过一会儿就会缓过来了。”  
黄子韬把手抽了出来，没搭理他。吴世勋说的轻描淡写，可他是见过吴世勋在拳馆里和人过招见识过他的身手的，他想过陆宇会吃亏但没想到实力会悬殊成这样，想了想始终还是不放心，但又不愿继续和陆宇有什么瓜葛产生什么误会，于是考虑再三后决定给小罡发个消息，让他去看看情况。  
小罡立马就拨了个电话过来了，“哥，什么情况啊，让我去门口看看陆师哥？这怎么回事啊，出了什么事吗？你现在在哪儿啊？”  
黄子韬不禁头疼起来。这事谁解释谁尴尬，反正他是不想管了，难得口气严厉地催促道，“哪有那么多问题，叫你去你就去。我今天有事先走了，是我不好，你和闫威他们打个招呼，以后再另外请你们吃饭。”  
说完便把电话挂了。  
他倒是不担心陆宇会傻到把刚才的事给说出来，他是电影学院的留任老师，在学校的声誉和形象远比黄子韬更重要。他已经做到仁至义尽了，接下来要怎么和小罡他们去说，那就是陆宇自己的事了。  
吴世勋一边开着车，一边听他在那里打电话，等他挂断电话后不禁酸溜溜地开口道，“装什么装，一个大男人哪有那么不经打。都说了他没事，你那么关心他干什么，嫌他缠你缠的还不够？”  
黄子韬手里握着手机在等小罡的消息，他本来不想说话，听见这话后忍不住出言讥讽，“你还有理了是吗？你多大的人了做事前用点脑子想想清楚可以吗？一上来不问青红皂白就动手打人，现在人都被你打到趴在地上站不起来了，真要出事了怎么办？你负责吗？你准备怎么负责？”  
黄子韬这话就是把责任全都怪在自己身上，吴世勋越听越觉得委屈，声音大了起来朝着他吼，“怎么，我看见他这么碰你我还能忍住不上去揍他我还是个男人吗？刚才要不是我正巧来了你不得被他拖着走！你看见他趴下了就觉得他可怜，你有没有关心过我啊？就他今天发狠的那股子劲换做别人的话早就被打得不行了。他手下可是一点都没留情，我现在特后悔，刚才给他的那顿都算是轻的，要不是看在你的面子上不想你以后见到那些师弟师哥们尴尬，我能就这么算了？我会让他直接进医院躺上半个多月你信吗？”  
前面遇到个红灯，车被堵在浩浩荡荡的车流里。  
吴世勋心里憋着一股气，心情烦躁地用手指敲击着方向盘。他的手指白皙修长，右手骨节处明显的伤口显得尤为醒目，黄子韬的视线跟着往上移，发现他颧骨这里也有些肿，只不过这些都是轻伤，陆宇的情况看上去比他严重的多。黄子韬知道吴世勋说的没错，刚才陆宇打架时出手的确又重又狠，如果对手不是吴世勋的话，受伤倒地的可能就不是陆宇而是另一个人了。  
车厢里一片寂静。  
“我没有在帮他说话，也没有觉得他做的对。你们两个人的事我一点兴趣都没有什么都不想管。”黄子韬觉得自己很累，心灵上的疲劳感拖垮了身体，他沉默了一会儿后终于发声，这次他是看着吴世勋的脸提问的，“是不是只要有人接近我你都会动手？”  
吴世勋转过脸来与他对视，回答的又快又干脆，“是。”他说，“谁敢碰你我都很不得弄死他。”  
“那如果我不希望你这么做呢？”  
吴世勋侧过身一脸严肃地说，“你是我的人，我既然喜欢你就要护着你，你说我不讲理也好什么都行，但是谁都不能打你的主意。如果有谁故意想来接近你讨好你的话我绝对不会放过他，我一定会让他后悔自己的这个决定。”他扣住黄子韬的下巴，在那柔软的唇瓣上轻轻抚摸着，“韬韬，你还是喜欢我的对不对？你心里有我，你喜欢了我六年就这么一直喜欢下去好不好？你不要让我失望。”  
“如果我喜欢了别人会怎么样？”黄子韬平静地问。“我迟早会喜欢上别人。”  
吴世勋的眼睛眯了起来，“没有这种如果，我们之间不会有这样的事发生。”  
黄子韬看着他，嘴角微弯，似笑非笑，像是在讥笑他，又像是在怜悯他。  
吴世勋的心渐渐沉到了谷底，他的表情变得阴翳起来，眼神狠厉，“我自然是舍不得对你怎么样的，但真有那天的话我会把你给锁在房间里，让你谁都见不了，每天只能看见我。”  
黄子韬拍开他的手转过头看着窗外，淡淡说道，“不用等到那个时候，你现在已经把我关起来了。”  
吴世勋的手死死的握住方向盘。黄子韬的这句话让他心疼不已。但他却无法反驳黄子韬说的话。事实就是他掌握着黄子韬的自由，让他一切的行为活动都控制在自己的眼皮子底下。他就不明白黄子韬怎么就那么倔，那么认死理，他明明还喜欢着自己，只要他愿意忘记那天的事他们就可以像从前一样开开心心的，为什么就是不肯退一步让事情皆大欢喜呢。  
信号灯在不知不觉中已经转绿，后面的车见他们迟迟没有动静按着喇叭催促他们快开，  
“艹，催什么催！”吴世勋在满心烦躁中启动了车子。他看了眼黄子韬，也不知道该说些什么，最后只沉闷地说了一句，“那不一样的。”  
黄子韬嗤笑，“有什么不一样的？抱歉，我还真是没看出来。”  
吴世勋抿了抿嘴，“只要你不再生我的气，继续留在我身边，我们随时都能回到从前那样。”  
说完便驾驶着车再度融进奔流不息的车流中去了。  
胡罡打了个电话给他，说是在路口附近都找遍了，也没看见陆宇的影子，黄子韬不由得松了一口气，估摸着他可能是自己走了。那就应该没有什么太大的问题，和小罡在电话里心不在焉地简单聊了几句之后便草草收了线，之后便一直看着窗外。他其实并没在思考什么，只是单纯地思想放空想休息一下。过了一会儿他却察觉出有些不对劲了。他们原本是开在通往市中心的主干道上，这条路他们以前经常会走，坐在车里便能远远地望见吴世勋公寓所在的那栋楼，很是醒目。黄子韬嗜睡，有时候坐在车里坐着坐着就会开始犯困，吴世勋在这方面很宠他，经常笑着说，睡吧，还早呢，等到家了我叫你。黄子韬不喜欢睡一会儿就被人吵醒叫要起来，这种时候就会看看窗外，如果看不见那栋楼的话他就会放心地眯上一会儿，如果看见了的话他便咕哝着睡什么睡，这不都快到了嘛。  
吴世勋的公寓占据了整栋楼的顶层，有一次出门忘了关窗黄子韬坐在车里一眼就发现了。吴世勋见他看外面看得入神，顺着他的眼神瞥了一眼，嘴角浮现出促狭的笑容，故意吓唬他，“哎呦，这么从下往上看是挺清楚的，你说我把你按在玻璃墙上做的时候会不会被底下的人看见啊？”  
黄子韬白了他一眼。楼的外墙是用防窥的双层玻璃做的，根本看不到里面的情况，“那也挺好，说不定还有人把它拍成视频放到网上，那我看我在GV圈里可真的是要大火了。到时候朴先生要是再想用现在这个价格和我签的话估计就不太行了。”  
吴世勋吃味地说：“怎么又提到他，朴先生朴先生的挂嘴上，他又来找过你？”  
黄子韬无辜地眨着眼睛，“他毕竟也是我的老板之一啊，我还有四部片约在他手上呢。”  
吴世勋半真半假德抱怨道，“我也是你老板之一，我看你对他态度倒挺好，怎么在我面前就换了个人似的，凶得呦。”  
黄子韬索性耍起了无赖：“我又不和他睡，心里没点底气，说话的态度自然要好些。”  
“你这都是些什么逻辑。”吴世勋有些哭笑不得，腾出右手来掰过他的脸用力亲了一下，笑的有点痞，但却很吸引人，让人心跳加速，他压低了声音说，“朴灿烈不是你的老板，我才是。他们想得美，真要有人给你拍视频那也只能我来拍，拍完后咱们做的时候就在边上放着。到时候你可要乖一点，多卖点力，声音别藏着要比平时还响，咱们可不能输给录像里的自己，你说是吧。”  
黄子韬虽然和吴世勋呆久了，但听见这种荤话时还是会有些抗不住，他的脸不自觉地红了，“滚。”他恶狠狠地骂着人，穷凶极恶的样子，却避开他的视线不敢去看他，始作俑者因此笑的更欢快了，“宝贝儿，你真可爱。”

记忆一幕幕地在脑海里浮现出来，历历在目，恍若隔世。  
这是怕他会想起那天的事吗？竟然连路都要刻意绕开？  
黄子韬的心里涌起一阵感伤，回到过去？这还回得去吗？


End file.
